Original Sin
"Original Sins are the ones who will bring about the end of the world." — The Sin of Knowledge, during a broadcast to all of Japan. Season 1 Original Sins - The Story A plot revolving around the fate of the world spanning the entirety of Season 1, involving the existence of Hanshin who had been selected by the Gods as 'champions' to participate in a game of life and death, where the only winning factor was to be the last one remaining. A handful of players had taken on the role of Original Sin, while most of the total sum were made up out of GM Characters from Ryu's side, to be revealed and dealt with during the plotline. Early on, however, it became apparent that a lot of the Original Sins derived from their intended path, instead opting to live quiet lives, which prompted Knowledge to broadcast a message that put a spotlight on the Sins, in an attempt to force society against them... Again, to no real avail. This went on for a while until Ryu founded Muongen, an organization that was intended to keep track of Sins, and hunt down those who would cause trouble for the peaceful ones. Legato, seeing a promising venture, infiltrated Muongen and started his plans in full, carefully eliminating sin after sin and setting up the events preceding the War which bled into it, causing several more sins to become involved in it by their own countries. The First Impact, Altera, caused by the Sin of Necromancy. The Second Impact, the War, caused by the Sin of Envy. The Third Impact, interrupting the second, set up by the Sin of Instrumentality and taken action to by the Sin of Necromancy... Which ended with Ryu and Legato facing off on top of the tower of the Society of Strongest, where A, the Sin of Bloodlust, had once stood... and Legato's life was claimed, Life stepped down to congratulate Wrath, and was struck down by the fury of realizing the truth of everything, permanently ending the Game of Sins. Cycles Preceding Season 1, there had been countless Cycles where Humanity existed and ended, over and over. The end of one Cycle is the end of the Game of Sins, where the winner was chosen to be the Overseer over the next cycle, having a measure of power given to them by Life to dictate some things. The overseer of Season 1, the Final Cycle, was Yui, the Sin of Love. Why Sins? Sins were people who had one aspect of their personality to an extreme, which defined their power and approach. The outline of the entire Game itself is similar to that of the TV Show Highlander - they were subtly drawn to one another to take part in a game defined by birth rather than choice. All the Original Sins are hanshins for this reason: To be able to fight at an equal ground, whether by smarts or strength. They themselves knew they were a Sin, and knew the inherent truth of inevitability, though some chose to still ignore and refute that. Others elected to try and rule, and yet others surrounded themselves with strength to dissuade being hunted down. What happened to the Sins? After Life's demise, the Sins were brought back, stripped of their powers as a symbolic expression of a new life to be led without having to worry about the notion that people were out there, ready to hunt and kill them. A few went into hiding, others reformed and are repenting, and some couldn't cope, taking their own life. Category:Main Lore Category:Lore